


Howl

by sgteam14283



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: The song is always in the back of a Warden's mind, but during a Blight it's particularly bad.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day six of dahalloween; Night Terrors. Don't own anything you recognize and enjoy!

_“What does it feel like, to be touched by the taint, decayed flesh and tortured mind?”_

Rose Cousland asked Alistair that question after the Joining and he just laughed, saying that she would like her meat a bit more on the rare side from now on. Duncan had simply bit back a smile and told them to get to the tower.

Then after Ostigar, after Lothering when they made camp for the first time and she had the first dream of the Archdemon…Rose wondered if there wasn’t more to having the taint running through her blood. There was a constant thrumming in her veins, the song Alistair said, like there was an itch that she couldn’t get rid of and it got so maddening at times Rose wanted to rip her hair out.

She became somewhat used to the song in the back of her mind and waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat from dreaming of the darkspawn and Archdemon, but there were other differences she noticed as time wore on.

“I think the taint made me stronger.” Rose said after one particular training session when she noticed that her old sword felt lighter and wondered if she would have to take on a few hunts to pay for a heavier one.

Alistair looked at Rose and for the first time noticed how she seemed more muscular in her arms and legs, nicely defined curves elsewhere. “Think you could lift me?” he teased with a wink as they walked back to camp. “Even in my armor you could probably lift me over your head.”

Rose laughed and gave Alistair a playful bump on the arm, “I feel like I could even lift _Sten_.”

Alistair felt his cheeks heat up at Rose’s laugh, he didn’t hear it as much as he should, and opened his mouth to reply but at that moment they reached camp and Rose went off to pull Griffons away from Sandal and the moment passed. Alistair went about cleaning his sword and armor while stealing glances at Rose; seeing how she smiled but there was something dark under the smile and it worried him. What if she was falling to the taint’s song? 

He’d heard about it from Duncan, Wardens who couldn’t get used to the song and went to the Deep Roads long before their time was due. Alistair hoped that it wasn’t happening to Rose, without her they couldn’t win.

Later that night Alistair awoke with a start, sweat clinging to his body and as he sat up listened for sounds that the camp was under attack-but everything was quiet. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was about to lay back down when the flap to his tent rustled and Leliana stuck her head in. “What?” he mumbled, not happy about being disturbed.

Leliana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a cry. Alistair could see even in the dim light that she was worried. “It’s Rose. She’s dreaming and I can’t wake her.”

Alistair was up in a flash, out into the cool night air and strode towards Rose’s tent across the way. He was dimly aware of Leliana following while saying, “I’ll tell the others it is nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks.” Alistair murmured as he ducked into the tent. Letting his eyes adjust, he saw that whatever Fade nightmare was still tormenting her. Taking a breath, he got to his knees and softly said, “Rose.”

Rose whimpered and clutched her blanket tighter around her. Slowly moving towards her, Alistair repeated her name while giving her shoulder a gentle shake. “Rose. It’s just a dream.”

“No!” Rose bolted upwards, whipping the dagger she’d been holding onto underneath her pillow out and towards Alistair. 

Alistair bent back to avoid the dagger as it sailed almost too close for comfort. “Rose.”

Rose blinked at her name and saw Alistair in front of her, concern on his face. Realizing she’d been close to hurting him, Rose dropped the dagger with shaking hands. “Make it stop.” She sobbed while burying her face in her hands. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“What?” Alistair asked as he moved closer towards Rose and took her in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“The song, taint, whatever it is. It won’t _stop_.” Rose cried as she leaned into Alistair’s chest and for a moment was comforted by the solid wall of muscle. “It’s worse when I sleep. I can hear it so clearly.” 

Alistair sighed while tightening his hold on Rose, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Duncan said it’d be worse when there’s a blight.”

“Fat lot of help that is.” Rose muttered, sniffing while taking a shuddering breath. Suddenly remembering that Alistair heard it as well, Rose felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Letting go of his shirt, she sat back from him while wiping the tears from her face. “Sorry, I’m such an idiot. You’re probably hearing it just as loudly.” 

“I am, but I had time to get used to it before this.” Alistair said while looking at Rose, shifting so that he was off his knees. “You got thrown in the deep end right away. I’m sure it’d drive anyone mad, no matter how strong they are.” 

Rose scrubbed the last of the tears from her eyes and hesitantly looked at Alistair, seeing that he wasn’t angry at her. “I must have woken up everyone else.” she said lamely, as the moment passed and she realized she was staring. “Morrigan won’t be happy.” 

Alistair chuckled at the thought of Morrigan glaring at Rose over breakfast. “I didn’t see her when I came to check on you so I think you’re safe. Besides, Leliana said she’d tell anyone who did wake up that it was just a Warden thing.”

Seeing that Rose had calmed down, Alistair moved to stand and exit but paused when Rose blurted out, “Stay. Please.”

“You want me to stay?” Alistiar was confused, they'd flirted of course but it hadn’t gone beyond the occasional remark. And while he wanted to take it a step further, he knew that she was still trying to make sense to being a Warden during a Blight while mourning the loss of her family at the same time and he didn’t want to push.

“I mean, if that’s alright with you.” Rose quickly explained. “I’d…feel a bit safer if I knew that you’re right beside me.” 

Alistair looked at Rose for a second before nodding, “Just give me a minute.” 

He then ducked out of the tent and Rose was left alone. She heard the low murmur of talking, Alistair’s deep timber followed by Leliana’s soft reply and a few seconds later Alistair reappeared with his sword and scabbard. “Sorry about that, wanted to let Leliana know she could have my tent when her watch was done. Where did you want me?” 

“Hmm?” Rose was distracted for a second by the way Alistair’s shirt fell haphazardly across one shoulder, exposing the dark skin with a smattering of freckles. “Oh! Uh, Leliana sleeps over there.” she nodded towards the empty space and was glad that it was dark enough so he couldn’t see her blushing again.

Alistair set his sword down and dragged the pallet and pillow close to Rose but still far enough that there was some modicum of respectability if someone else walked in. “There.” he said, settling down onto the pallet and shifting until he was comfortable. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Rose lay down on her own pallet and pulled the blanket over her chilled body. “See you in the morning.” she echoed, giving Alistair a soft smile before closing her eyes and hoped the song didn’t drive her mad before then.


End file.
